


How Could I Forget You Part 2

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Scott tells Jordan they found Peter





	

“Hey Parrish”

“Oh hey Scott, you guys find what you’re looking for?”

“No, but we found Peter.”

Peter why did that name sound familiar?

“We left him at Deaton’s with Lydia.”

“Well maybe I should go over there and check on them”

 

He needed to see this man that had triggered all these feelings in him.

 

He found them asleep on a makeshift bed.

As soon as he saw him he knew. 

He and Lydia had started seeing each other, but they both had felt something missing. 

As he looked down at both of them asleep he felt whole. 

This was who they were missing. 

He got a chair and sat down on the other side of Peter, so he could watch both of them. 

He took Peter’s hand in his and kissed it. 

Lydia looked up then.

“We found him our missing piece” she told him.

“We did, didn’t we?” he said laughing a little.


End file.
